


In the Studio

by haekass



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/pseuds/haekass
Summary: Now recording... Eun&Hae ^^





	1. Now Recording

The studio booth was dark and quiet, the only sounds were the harsh pants for air when their lips parted.

“Fuck, baby,” Hyukjae whispered, wrapping his arms around the waist in front of him and nuzzling his nose into the strong shoulder. “How are you this damn perfect?” he muttered, jerking his hips forward harshly, enjoying the muffled whimper and the incredibly tight heat around him.

“Because you're perfect for me,” Donghae finally panted back, his eyes and hands reaching back for Hyukjae.

Hyukjae groaned and leaned forward to kiss his love as his hips rocked in a fast rhythm, knowing that they never had enough time. They only had a few more minutes before people would come back to the studio. It was pretty much an open secret to what they were doing, but as long as no one actually caught them, there was always the illusion of plausible deniability. Donghae was whining, his back arching as Hyukjae fucked him hard and fast. Hyukjae felt tears spring into his eyes as he got closer to his orgasm and he cried out Donghae's name as he came hard into the hot body surrounding him.

Donghae was muttering, whispering hot words and promises, declarations of love, shamelessly stroking Hyukjae's ego as Hyukjae dropped to his knees and took Donghae's dick into his mouth immediately. He'd been Donghae's lover long enough to know how to tilt his head just right to have Donghae's dick sliding down to his throat and Donghae moaning. Pulling off for a second, he looked up. “Come on, Donghae, come in my mouth,” before shoving his face forward again.

Donghae loved being sucked off, almost as much as he loved fucking Hyukjae or Hyukjae fucking him, and it was only a minute before Donghae's hands fisted in his hair and he was swallowing rapidly. Both of them were breathing rapidly, trying to come down from their highs, but they still jerked their pants back into place and straightened their shirts, and they kissed softly before checking that no one was in the studio before exiting the booth, leaving the door open to try and dissipate the smell of sweat and sex.

They raced over to the small bathroom, both of them cleaning up as much as they possibly could, Donghae making a face as he wiped the come trickling out of his ass, and muttering threats of retribution. Hyukjae just laughed and agreed as he washed his hands, knowing that Donghae would fuck him and then suck him off and they'd repeat the same pattern.

They managed to get back into the studio before anyone else, and they goofed off while waiting for everyone, throwing on Justin Timberlake's album and singing along in bad (Hyukjae) or passable (Donghae) English while Donghae occasionally laughed at some of the replies on his twitter from his tweet.

Hyukjae swung himself around in a chair, completely content with his life.


	2. Eun&Hae^^

“Those pants looked better on me,” Donghae said, his fingers plucking at the leopard printed fabric before getting Hyukjae to lift his hips.

“You just posted a damn picture of my abs to the world,” Hyukjae complained back as Donghae pulled his pants and heattech down.

“Hey, at least I managed to make it look like you aren't fucking hard as hell for my dick.”

“Yeah well you were the one who went to New York for a week.”

“Told you I had to.”

Hyukjae didn't bother replying other than a soft moan as Donghae breathed softly over his aching cock. “I missed you,” he finally said.

Donghae smiled. “I couldn't have guessed from your constant video calls,” he joked, but the heavy, musky smell of Hyukjae had him breathing heavier. “I missed you too, beautiful,” he murmured, licking his lips. Impatience got the better of him, and lurching forward, he easily wrapped his thin lips around Hyukjae's dick, the familiar taste spreading across his tongue and he dropped his head down easily, Hyukjae's dick sliding deep into his mouth. Adjusting his position slightly, he tilted his head and Hyukjae barely restrained the loud moan as Donghae easily deep throated him.

“Fuck I love you and that fucking talented mouth of yours,” Hyukjae growled lowly, threading his fingers through Donghae's hair.

Donghae hummed lowly, letting Hyukjae fuck his mouth. It personally turned him on to no end how filthy Hyukjae talked to him when he was turned on, loving the way the curses just rolled off of Hyukjae's tongue.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Hyukjae moaned, his hips jerking forward. Donghae moaned, feeling around on the chair for Hyukjae's hand and threading their fingers together as Hyukjae fucked his mouth hard. Shoving his face forward, Donghae held his breath as Hyukjae came with a high moan, and he swallowed rapidly, the familiar taste making him smile around the cock in his mouth.

Slowly pulling off, he grinned at the sprawled, blissed out form of his husband and he tugged the heattech and pants back up, fondly patting Hyukjae's dick through the clothes.

Donghae smirked at the slumberous gaze looking down at him. “You don't want to fuck me?” Hyukjae managed to get out.

“Oh I will be fucking you when we get home. And if you think I was a little rough on you this afternoon, your ass is getting a workout when I get you naked again,” Donghae promised.

Hyukjae chuckled. “Can't wait.” He sighed and straightened Donghae's hair with his fingers. “Let's go before Peter comes looking for us.”

Donghae hummed agreeingly. “Sooner we get done here, the sooner we can get home.”

Hyukjae snorted. “Please, you know you're going to be fucking me here at some point tonight because we're both perfectionists.”

Donghae laughed quietly. “I don't care where we're at as long as I get that beautiful ass of yours all to myself.”

Hyukjae smiled and pulled him close, both of them soaking in the feel of each other. “It's always yours, baby.”

Donghae grinned. “Been mine since 2009,” he joked.

Hyukjae groped his more than generous ass. “This has been mine for just as long.”

“And will be until death do us part,” Donghae replied with a soft kiss.

“Until then,” Hyukjae promised.


End file.
